mi misterioso pasado
by SugarLips 99
Summary: nueva vida, nueva ciudad, nuevas amistades, ellos no pueden descubrir mi pasado
1. bienvenida a la ciudad

Capítulo 1 –bienvenida a la ciudad

Llegaba a mi nueva ciudad, estaba segura de que llevaba en el carro 3 horas, había sido un viaje largo con mi tía, mientras yo veía misterios misteriosos, los nuevos capítulos eran aburridos de tarados tratando de parecer fantasmas y otras papando moscas voltee a ver a mi hermano que estaba muy concentrado en su videojuego, saque una de las revistas antiguas que me había regalado mi madre, ella sabía que me encantaban las revistas de misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños, desde pequeña me han gustado cosas poco singulares, siempre me han gustado las cosas antiguas.

Me quede dormida al terminar de ver la revista.

- ya casi llegamos recuerden bajar sus cosas antes de salir del carro.- aúlla mi tía para arrebatarme mis sueños.

- si…– respondo de forma malhumorada.

Ya no quiero hablar con ella… no considero que nos llevemos bien, pero una pregunta se me mete a la cabeza y no la quiero ignorar.

-que tan grande es la casa?- mi hermano y ella me miran por un mini-segundo, de seguro piensan que es lo único que me interesa.

Por el espejo pude ver su expresión de disgusto, sé que aunque la pregunta le moleste va a contestar.

-creo que tiene un sótano, tres cuartos arriba, baños, garaje y bueno la cocina- me responde después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

Pienso en el sótano, siempre he querido que mi cuarto sea el sótano, titubeo antes de preguntarle.

-puedo tomar el sótano como cuarto?-

Ella se seguía viendo disgustada pero aun así me contesto de mala gana.

-si como quieras.-

después de esa corta e incómoda platica me dormí, cuando desperté ya estábamos enfrente de una casa bastante desgastada, era la nuestra, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al sótano, recordé que había dejado mi mp3 en el asiento, fui por él y al cerrar la puerta del cochambroso Accord granate de mi tía vi a un chico en la ventana de la casa de alado, el me observaba con curiosidad y paresa de mi edad, yo tengo 15, pude distinguir que el pelo del chico era negro y tenia lentes, poco a poco me empezó a incomodar así que rápidamente me metí a mi nuevo hogar, no pude evitar pensar lo raro que había sido eso.

Me encerré en mi nueva aviación un rato con la música a todo volumen, acomode una y otra vez mis muebles hasta que me gusto el orden, cama pegada a la pared, tocador frente a las escaleras armario al costado de mi cama y guitarra alado de mi cama, cuando termine estaba agotada así que subí a comer algo y luego me dormí después de todo mi hermano y yo mañana teníamos que ir a la escuela.

Sonó mi alarma me levante y me cambie, subí al segundo al cuarto de mi hermano Joy para despertarlo, me quede en la puerta admirándolo un rato, características Flaherty, cabello café claro, ojos azules palidos y piel tan blanca como la porcelana, somos paresidos en algunos aspectos, nuestro cabello es igual, nuestra piel también lo único que cambia son los ojos azules a unos verdes palido, no pude evitar pensar que paresemos fantasmas o incluso aveses vampiros.

Lo despierto y mientras se cambia me bajo a prepararle el desayuno, sensillo, pan tostado con mermelada y leche tibia, al llegar a la escuela nos dan un recorrido rápido y luego nos separan, supongo que llevaran a mi hermano con su grupo y a mí con el mío.

Antes de empujar la puerta para pasar a mi nuevo salón puedo escuchar los gritos de lo que supongo que es mi nueva maestra.

- QUE?! NO! ME LAS PAGARAN POR ESTO. Bueno mis ineptos alumnos una nueva compañera se...integrara al grupo.-

Titubeo antes de abrir la puerta y pasar, suavemente empujo la puerta de metal que esta frente a mí y la abro por completo, al entrar al salón hay un sonido muerto, trato de mantener la calma, ya estoy en 8° grado y tengo que obligarme a no salir disparada por la puerta y salir de aquí, veo a la maestra en busca de ayuda pero ella solo gruñe y agrega

-¿¡QUE ESPERAS PARA PRESENTARTE MOCOSA?! NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!-

Doy un pequeño brinco por sus gritos y en seguida empiezo a presentarme como si lo hubiera practicado toda la noche.

-hola me llamo Jessica pero díganme Jess, soy nueva en la ciudad, me gustan las cosas paranormales y me gusta la música, espero que nos llevemos bien-

Un mini-segundo después de haberme presentado mi maestra dice

-bien ahora te asignare un lugar ¡TU! Te iras al salón subterráneo- el chico al que señalo apenas puede lograr hacer un gesto antes de que la banca sea salvajemente bajada, un escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo, al instante una nueva banca se pone en el espacio que quedo y yo me dirijo a mi nuevo lugar mientras trago con dificultad.

Al sentarme doy un vistazo a mis compañeros, hay un chico verde que tiene el pelo negro y luce unos jeans y una playera rosa con guantes y botas negras.

Mis parpados me empiezan a pesar así que pongo mis brazos cruzados en la banca y hundo mi cara entre ellos.

Escucho mi nombre entre mis sueños, en ellos solo me limito a murmurar un "hajam", me incorporo de inmediato cuando la maestra azota un libro en mi escritorio, todos empezaron a reír, me dio igual solo bostece y recargue mi mano en mi cachete.

Después de unos minutos la chicharra sonó al fin dejándonos libres, Salí del salón y me dirigí a la cafetería, después de todo a Joy le incomodaba estar con tantas personas raras en un solo lugar, al caminar entre las mesas pude distinguir la cabeza castaña clara de mi hermano.

-hola Joy. – dije al sentarme enfrente de el

-mmm...hola.- respondió sin interés

-¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?-

Trataba de hacerle plática, hace mucho que no hablábamos fluido

-como cualquier otro- volvió a responder sin interés, no va a funcionar así que solo me limite a decir

-genial- desde que pasaron algunos incidentes en la familia la chispa que tenia Joy se había apagado, me quede viendo la esquina de la mesa sin poder reaccionar hasta que paso algo que fue un poco inesperado para mí.

-oye creo que tu comida se mueve-me comento Joy inesperadamente

-mmm...- comencé a picar mi comida con un tenedor – ¿no la quieres de mascota?-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos reímos

-no que asco- se quedó viendo un punto invisible detrás de mí - oye un niño cabezón te está viendo-

-no de seguro mira al niño verde- dije sin voltear a ver al chico para evitarme la pena

-no estoy seguro de que te mira a ti.- insiste -él está a 5 mesas de la nuestra.-

* * *

-te digo Gaz esa chica tiene algo que me gusta- dice el chico con lentes

-ah wow… te digo Dib no me interesa- dice la peli morada al escuchar a su hermano

-¿crees que él sea su hermano?-pregunta esperando una respuesta digna

-no lo sé- responde y agrega -y no me importa-

* * *

-mmm… que incomodo- digo sin saber que más agregar

-igual y le gustas.- hace una pausa un tanto dramática -sabes te haría bien un novio-

-¿lo siento escuche bien? Joy sabes que yo no estoy interesada en eso por ahora solo me importas tu.- digo un tanto enojada sin poder quitar unas palabras

-sabes no soy un bebe, ya tengo y tú no eres mama- me dice con tono cerio

-ehh Joy...-sonó la campana y este se paró sin dirigirme la mirada.

Camine por los pasillos hasta dar con mi salón, me senté en mi lugar y espere a que la clase comenzara.

-Hey! Me llamo Newt.-

Levante la visa y vi a un chico extrañamente cerca de mí, asentí con la cabeza, no quería socializar con ineptos en ese momento, al ver que no conteste agrego

-¿sabes? Eres linda, ¿me darías tu teléfono?-

Lance un bufido y respondí firme

–No.- el chico se fue un poco enojado.

La maestra todavía no entraba, se estaba tardando, pose las palmas de mis manos en mis ojos y así me quede unos minutos hasta escuchar una voz.

-hola – el chico se me hacia parecido, su cabello, sus anteojos, no, no lo conozco no lo puedo conocer soy nueva en esta ciudad

-mmm...hola- respondí

-¿oye quieres que te ayude a conocer la ciudad?- pregunto con interés

-mmm no, no creo que esta ciudad tenga mucho de que conocer – reí nerviosamente

-si bueno… tienes razón no hay mucho que conocer- un silencio incomodo se reprodujo.

Jamás me había portado así con chicos pero como ya le había dicho a mi hermano que no estaba interesada en ninguno, me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre así que para romper el hielo le pregunte

-¿por cierto… - empecé -cómo te llamas?-

Él se sonrojo al escuchar la pregunta y dijo en tono poco audible

–Dib.-

Sonreí –lindo nombre-

Dib solo sonrió y acto seguido entro la miss, él se dio la vuelta y puso atención a la clase.

Me pareció una eternidad antes de que el timbre tocara, aveses media hora puede ser un segundo y otras veces una eternidad

Joy estaba afuera esperándome supongo que se había dormido en el camión y no sabía cómo llegar a la casa así que no tenia opción si no quería perderse.

-JOY ESPERA YA LLEGE!- grito desesperadamente mientras me dirijo a el

-perdón... es que... no había sacado mis cosas y... ah bueno ya llegue vámonos- mi hermano me vio cansado y fríamente contesto -ya vámonos, ¿quieres?-

-ehh a si vámonos- dije un tanto distraída

* * *

Dib estaba tan concentrado viendo todo lo que hacía que la chica resaltara, sus ojos y su piel tan pálida, zim llego a su lado esperando que se iniciara una pelea, pero el chico de lentes ni siquiera se inmuto de su llegada.

-¿que tanto le vez a la humana?- dijo el alíen al ver que no despegaba los ojos de la chica

-ehh…Yo… emm… no… nada no le estoy viendo nada.- dice dib un tanto incomodo por su presencia - ehh… ya me voy.-

- mmm el humano se comporta mas raro que de costumbre tengo que averiguar que le pasa.- dice para si mientras piensa un plan para como podría utilizarlo a su contra.

Dib al no encontrar a su hermana supuso que ya se avía adelantando, después de todo no le gustaba esperar.

Dib se acordó de su nueva vecina y pensó que tal vez podría irle a dar una bienvenida decente, cuando llego a su casa se cambio y arreglo antes de salir.

* * *

Al fin mi hermano y yo llegamos a casa, al atravesar la anticuada puerta de la entrada me desplome en el sillón más cercano que encontré, cerré los ojos un momento tratando de aclarar mis ideas mientras acariciaba la un lado a otro la tela del sillón, al abrir mis ojos vi un post-tic amarillo pegado en la horrida tela griseada, tome la nota entre mis dedos y fruncí el ceño al ver que esa era la letra de mi tía.

Hay comida en el refrigerador caliéntenla y coman.

Reuniendo todas las ganas de mí ser me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi hermano jugando el juego que había comprado antes de mudarnos.

Suspiro y saco algunos platos para empezar a poner la mesa -sabes Joy cuando tenga 19 tomare todo el dinero de **_él_**y mama te daré tu parte y nos iremos a un lugar decente lejos de las personas raras- digo un tanto agobiada

Joy-me mira de reojo y me contradice vilmente - sigue soñando tonta sabes que nuestra interesada tía se gastara lodo el dinero y no te dejara nada- dice mientras hace énfasis en la palabra interesada y señala la nota

Doy un bufido haciendo que mi fleco flote un poco -cállate Joy no nos eches la sal ¿quieres?-

Termino de poner la mesa y meto las cosas a calentar mientras saco del refrigerador una pop soda y me la bebo.

-¡lanza!- dice mi hermano al verme sacar una

-piensa rápido soso- el la atrapa y me dice cerio –no me digas soso tarada- pongo en blanco los ojos y le digo –no me digas ni tonta ni tarada, soso – hago énfasis en la palabra soso, cosa que hace que se enoje más, sé que va a decir algo mas pero el timbre lo interrumpe los dos nos quedamos quietos contemplando la puerta esperando a que ese infernal sonido se calle, en nuestra vida todo trae malos recuerdos.

El timbre calla y yo, aturdida, me dirijo a la puerta, al abrirla veo a dib con una sonrisa, el lleva su playera arremangada hasta los codos y a su lado hay una chica un poco más baja con cabello morado y con un piersing en su labio inferior.

-hola…me… ¿me seguiste?- digo un poco confundida al verlo en mi casa

-que n… no te seguí soy tu vecino-ríe nervioso –de echo solo vine a darte una bienvenida por aquí la gente no es muy amable que digamos…- dice

Sonrió - bueno gracias lamento el malentendido- digo bastante apenada

La chica a su lado me ve malhumorada y me mira desafiante.

-emm... ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo?- Doy un trago a mi pop soda

-no gracias no queremos moles…- dice dib pero es interrumpido por la chica

-¿tienes pop sodas?- dice mientras saca un videojuego de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón

-si claro pasen- digo mientras me muevo de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Al llegar a la cocina veo a mi hermano sentado jugando su videojuego sin despegas la vista.

-él es mi hermano joy.- digo mientras lo señalo y el solo levanta la mano les pido que se sienten y yo me acerco al refrigerador para sacar dos latas mas

-toma.- digo mientras le extiendo amablemente la lata a la chica

-¿Cómo te llamas?- digo después de darle otro sorbo a mi pop soda

-soy Gaz- responde ella con indiferencia mientras abre la lata

-toma dib- digo mientras le doy su soda

Nos sentamos en la mesa y un silencio incomodo se propago, momentos después escuche el "game over" del videojuego de mi hermano y lo voltee a ver, él estaba perdido viendo a Gaz mientras jugaba.

Trate de suprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en mi boca, entonces Gaz voltea a verlo y cruzan miradas pero los dos las desvían rápidamente y se sonrojan cosa que hace que niegue con la cabeza y sonría

-Dib vámonos ya nos tenemos que ir- le dice Gaz a dib entre dientes

-ehh a si mmm adiós Jess nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dice mientras se para

-si adiós déjenme acompañarlos a la puerta- les digo amablemente.

Al llegar a la puerta me acuerdo del niño verde y no puedo evitar preguntarle sobre mis sospechas -oye dib por cierto el niño verde… no estoy loca ehh pero es un… un…- soy interrumpida por dib

-extraterrestre si lo es- me sorprende oírlo

-y así de la nada nadie lo nota bueno yo nada mas digo que no es muy normal encontrar personas verdes- digo

-si bueno lo se pero todos aquí son un poco ignorantes- me responde

* * *

Después de investigar el comportamiento humano zim dedujo que a dib le gustaba Jess.

-mmm con que el humano Dib le gusta esa chiquilla apestosa bien tengo planes para ella GIR VEN- grito en su laboratorio

-que paso jefecito- respondió el pequeño robot

-prepara nuestro plan- dijo zim mientras salía de la habitación

-si jefecito- dijo Gir

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado! Ya lo siento mejor de lo que era dejen review! Y si tienen dudas con gusto las contesto

_Este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro los personajes no mencionados en la serie son de mi propiedad _


	2. planes

Capítulo 2-planes

Llego corriendo al salón cinco minutos antes de que toque la campana, esta mañana me he levantado tarde y apenas me ha dado tiempo de alistarme, entro al salón y me siento en mi lugar mientras saco un cuaderno y una pluma.

-Hola humana, ¿eres Jess no?- dice una voz grave masculina pero a la vez un tanto chillona

-Sí, soy Jess- digo mientras levanto la vista y veo al chico verde.-Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al supuesto alíen

-Soy el grandioso Zim y tú fuiste la elegida para alimentarte conmigo- me dice con una gota de arrogancia y remarcando la palabra tú.

Hago una expresión de sorpresa fingida y digo con sarcasmo -Wow eso si es para festejar-

Al parecer Zim no entendió mi sarcasmo y responde -Lo sé, lo se soy muy amable-pongo mis ojos en blanco y respondo con más sarcasmo –Si muy amable-

* * *

Mientras tanto dib los observaba desde su lugar pensando:

_Ojalá no le diga nada... raro de...mi… bueno ella es muy inteligente para no dejarse influenciar en un alíen… estoy seguro de que no le creerá_

* * *

-Siéntense mocosos la clase de hoy veremos la ruina con bombas nucleares- dijo la miss bitters mientras tomaba su lugar

La clase ya estaba en a la mitad, la maestra solo había estado diciendo que nosotros, los humanos, siempre hemos sido unas basuras andantes, que nos llevaríamos a la ruina y que las cosas nucleares o algo así haría que mutáramos.

Mire la banca y ahí yacía un papel doblado en cuatro partes

Lo abrí,

_Hola, lamento parecer entrometido pero… ¿Qué te dijo zim?_

Era de dib, ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado el papel ahí?, rápidamente saque una pluma de mi mochila y le puse

_Quiere que me siente con él en la cafetería porque es "sumamente grandioso"_

La profesora bitters seguía dando su clase y en cuanto se volteo otra vez hacia el pizarrón le regrese el papel doblado en cuatro a dib, minutos después el papel ya estaba otra vez en mi banca con las palabras:

_¿Te vas a sentar con él?_

Me quede pensando en la respuesta tal vez me podría sentar con él por hoy y averiguar cosas sobre el a sabes le podemos robar información y acabar con el de una vez.

_Si solo por hoy y así le podemos sacar información J ¿no crees?_

El sonrió y afirmo para luego devolverme el papel.

_ Es buena idea y así podemos probar que es un alíen me alegra que confíes en mí, por cierto ten cuidado con el _

Sonreí, y escribí en el papel:

_Si bueno eres mi amigo y si nos unimos acabaremos con el_

Dib se quedó con el papel y después de unos minutos toco el timbre, por fin había acabado la clase, me pare y empecé a guardar mis cosas, Zim me estaba esperando en la puerta tenia cara de querer irse y me estaba tardando todo lo posible cuando al fin acabe le dije mientras me acercaba a el

-Listo ¡vamos!-

El me siguió hasta que llegamos a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos ahí.

* * *

Joy se había sentado con Gaz, van en el mismo salón y de seguro habían hablado un poco, aun así los dos no hablaban ya que estaban muy entretenidos con sus videojuegos, por dentro Dib moría de celos, aunque le había dicho a Jess que le sacara información al realmente le gustaba y estaba seguro de que no dejaría que zim le hiciera daño.

Joy levanto un poco la vista y vio a dib con el ceño fruncido, el lanzo un bufido y dijo –Oye, ¿celoso del idiota de piel verde?-

Dib lo observo y luego clavo la mirada en la mesa con un leve sonrojo -¿Qué? no para nada solo que odio a Zim ese extra…- antes de que dib acabara joy lo interrumpió

-Ya cállate no te estoy haciendo caso- dijo fríamente sin despegar la vista de su videojuego

Dib no contesto, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos por Gaz

* * *

Lo único que podía hacer era poner una sonrisa falsa y decir -Zim eres muy gracioso y todas esas historias- hice mi mejor risa falsa y continúe -Son lo mejor, jamás me había reído tanto con alguien- digo mientras espero a que se calle de una vez.

-Si bueno no todos cuentan historias como las mías, son grandiosas como yo- dijo zim mientras veía con odio a dib

Yo no podía evitar pensar que esas eran unas historias realmente ridículas, ojalá que ya se calle y me deje hablar para hacerle preguntas, sonó el timbre, demonios no me queda de otra más que decir esto.

-Oye ¿me acompañarías a mi casa?- digo con dificultad

-¿Qué? Así como sea humana- me respondió con cara de desinterés

Ya en el salón no pude evitar pensar en Estaba sentada pensando en mi odiosa y convenenciera tía, por ella nos hubiera dejado en ese horrible orfanato por lo único que nos recogió a Joy y a mi fue por que se entero del dinero que podría recibir, eso realmente me molesta como me gustaría golpearla sin piedad, hacerla sufrir pero no... ¿Sería demasiado?, si bueno yo siempre eh sido así, y dudo que pueda cambiar, lo escondo y solo ha salido pocas veces a la luz ese pequeño instinto.

Sonó la campana de la salida, toda la clase me la había pasado pensando, recogí mis cosas y fui a mi casillero y cuando serré la puerta Zim salió de la nada haciéndome dar un brinco.

-¡Me asustaste!-chille.

Zim me vio con el ceño fruncido y dijo -Vamos humana te acompaño a tu casa-

Me siento confundida, me han entrado unas ganas de tomar su brazo pero en seguida las rechazo -Si nada más le digo a mi hermano y le pido algo a digo Dib- dije pero el solo lanzo un bufido mostrando o desesperado que estaba así que agregue -No te preocupes es rápido- dije pero el solo murmuro -Mas te vale no tardarte...-

Fuimos al pateo y empecé a buscar a Joy cuando lo encontré fui hacia él y zim se quedó esperándome recargado en la pared de la escuela

Al llegar junto a él le dije -Joy, ¿sabes llegar a casa solo?-

-Sí, ¿porque?- dijo y volteo a ver a zim -¿Te va acompañar ese raro verde?-

Puse los ojos en blanco y le dije firme -Si me va acompañar-

- Bueno...- me dijo inseguro mientras dirigía la vista hacia un punto indefinido que estaba atrás de mí

-¿Has visto a Dib?- le dije

- ¿Dib? A ya el niño con la cabezota- dijo y luego agrego con algo de ternura.

-Si...esta con Gaz-

Levante las cejas y le sonreí mientras picaba su panza –Con… ¿Gaz?-

Él se sonrojo y dijo - Si, está allá- yo le sonreí de vuelta y fui con dib.

-Hola Dib- le dije llamando su atención

-Hola, ¿te dijo algo Zim?- me dijo sonriente al verme

-No- respondi inconforme y agregue -Pero me va acompañar a mi casa me tengo que ganar su confianza para que me diga información útil, ¿nos podrías seguir de cerca?-

-Si claro- respondió firme y luego cuando ya me alejaba escuche que decía algo como "jamás dejaría que te pasara algo"

Llegue con zim y nos empezamos a dirigir a mi casa, hablamos de muchas cosas pero justo cuando empezaba a fluir mas la conversación y empezaba a soltar información llegamos a mi casa, no pude evitar marcar la palabra demonios en mi cabeza.

-Ya llegamos- le dije al estar frente a la puerta –Gracias por acompañarme Zim adiós cuidate- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Si adiós humana- dijo con desinterés y luego entre a mi casa.

Zim todavía no me tiene confianza, espere a que zim diera la vuelta de la esquina y salí de mi casa, toque la puerta de la casa de Dib e inmediatamente abrió Dib

-¿Te dijo algo?- me dijo mientras me invitaba a pasar a su casa

-No solo habla de él, apenas si pude hablar para hacerle preguntas- dije mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su cuarto –A propósito ¿sabes dónde vive? podríamos espiarlo- dije con una sonrisa

-Si... pero queda un poco lejos- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Creo que no me vendría nada mal caminar- dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a su computadora y empezando a dar vueltas el ella

Dib rio un poco y dijo -Si bueno… ¿vamos ahora? o te vas a quedar girando en mi silla.

Pare de inmediato y me levante tambaleante –Vamos te sigo.-

20 minutos después llegamos al fin a la casa de zim.

-Es aquí, ya llegamos- dijo dib

-Genial esperemos a que haga algo- dije interesada mientras me acomodaba detrás de un arbusto

-Sí, ¿sabes? eres la primera persona que me cree- dijo poniéndose alado de mi

-Si bueno tú eres la primera persona que no me cree loca por creer en cosas asi- rei un poco-

-¿En serio?- dijo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca

-Si... bueno jamás fui muy amigable que digamos... por cierto ¿desde cuándo conoces a Zim?- sonrió y miro al suelo

-Espera... ¿dices que no eres muy amigable?- dice un tanto confundido

-Ósea digamos que si era amigable pero lo que pasa es que me enojo muy fácil... y me vas a contestar...- digo

-A si lo conozco desde hace tres años- dice con el ceño fruncido

-Entonces supongo no es muy bueno conquistando la Tierra- rio un poco

-Bueno eso es porque... yo siempre lo detengo- me dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Genial debe ser fant... espera salió algo de su casa- dije confundida y agregue cuando supe que era -Eso es... ¿un perro verde? ¡Eso es realmente raro!-

-Lo sé... no entiendo como no se dan cuenta- dijo

-Y si… ¿lo secuestramos?- le pregunte

-Ammm... ¿de qué podría servir?- dijo

-Yo… no sé, es mala idea no serviría para nada- dije bajando la mirada

Dib me voltea a ver y me sonríe tranquilamente, con su mano toca la línea de mi mandíbula y se acerca lentamente a mí, por alguna extraña razón pienso en Zim, en este momento no puedo hablar, estoy muda, nuestras caras están a un centímetro, nuestras respiraciones se mesclan y mi corazón se acelera con nerviosismo, Dib no me gusta, siento la necesidad de decirle que tengo miedo porque a mi parecer siento algo por Zim, sus labios ya se han posado en los míos y unos segundos después me separo diciéndole –No… yo… yo no puedo- en ese momento me paro, me siento como si estuviera drogada, estoy mareada pero aun así me voy en dirección a mi casa, escucho los pasos de dib a mis espaldas, no lo quiero perder, es un amigo valioso y por otro lado yo no soy para él, sus pasos se aceleran pero yo no me molesto en correr.

-Espera- me dice tranquilo.-Yo… lamento haberte besado fue…-

-No te preocupes…fue un reflejo…-

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, acompañándonos mutuamente a nuestras casas.

* * *

Joy estaba sentado en la puerta de la vieja casa, jugando el esclavo del juego 2, por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que estaba en su clase, Gaz, su cabello, su humor, su olor, sus ojos, sus estrategias en su videojuego, el chico recordó la última vez que se enamoró a su parecer fue hace años cuando todo era feliz, cuando no se tenia que preocupar por nada, todo cambio por los estúpidos comportamientos de su hermana mayor por su culpa, enojo, eso paso por su mente, en cualquier momento estallaría, tenia que admitir que la muerte de mis padres ayudo, en que en una oportunidad se alejara todo, Jess, arruino lo que era su oportunidad de alejarse de todo y él se preguntaba ¿vale la pena estar con alguien que solo quiere tu dinero?

Su respuesta y la más lógica era no, se supone que ella no puede tener el dinero, los hermanos lo obtendrían cuando fueran mayores de edad pero realmente faltaba mucho para él, bueno si joy tiene 12 le faltarían 6 años para ser mayor de edad pero a mi hermana le faltarían 4 años.

La voz de su video juego le anuncio por séptima vez que había perdido la partida

-Sabes te tienes que concentrar más- dijo una voz tanto femenina como ruda

-Si bueno no te importa lo que me pase ¿o si? Niña- dijo levantando la vista descubriendo a Gaz.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-pregunto enojada -¡No sabes en que te has metido ahora en adelante vivirás en un mundo de pesadillas del que si tienes suerte despertaras!- grito enojada

Joy se paró y se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella –Perdón por haber sido grosero- dijo con su voz neutral.-Creo que nos podríamos llevar bien ¿no crees?-

Gaz lo observo unos segundos con una ceja levantada y luego dijo –Ammm… tienes razón- sonrió maliciosamente y agrego –Creo… que nos llevaremos bien-

Joy sonrió de la misma manera que Gaz y le dijo –Me llamo Joy Flaherty ¿y tú?-

-Gaz Membrana- le dijo estirando su brazo para que estrecharan manos

-Eres la hermana del chico cabezón ¿cierto? – dijo

-Sí, lo soy, y tú eres el hermano menor de la chica vampiro ¿cierto?

-Si- se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Gaz dijo –Se hace tarde… yo me tengo que ir-

-Oye… mañana me gustaría acompañarte a la escuela en la mañana, después de todo somos vecinos- dijo joy

Gaz lo miro seria y le dijo –Esta bien-

* * *

Caminamos en silencio lo que restaba para llegar a nuestras casas la obscuridad nos alcanzó a media hora antes y no pude evitar acercarme un poco a Dib, al poco tiempo nuestras manos rozaron y los dos cruzamos los brazos.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado- dijo un tanto incomodo

-Si… ya es noche, me tengo que ir cuidate ¿sí?- me titubee al acercarme a él para despedirme dándole un beso en el cachete como yo siempre hago.

-Adiós, descansa- dijo y nos metimos a nuestras casas.

Al entrar a mi cuarto me metí a bañar y no pude evitar pensar que mañana sería un día tanto incomodo como cansado, salí y me seque el cabello, luego me puse mi ropa interior y por el calor que tenia me metí entre las sabanas así.

Un mal sueño me seguía, lo presentía.

FIN


End file.
